Sabarin Aja
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Bagaimana kalau orang yang kalian sukai ternyata asexual? Highschool AU /KARAIRIFIC /R&R?
Possible OOC. Beri selamat kepada Irina yang berhasil mengambil hati laki-laki seperti Karasuma

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

Asexual adalah salah satu orientasi seksual dimana seseorang tidak memiliki gairah seksual sama sekali, sesama jenis maupun lawan jenis. Orang asexual tidak memperdulikan sesuatu seperti cinta, pacaran, kekasih, dan lain-lain yang berhubungan dengan hal semacam itu karena mereka memang tidak tertarik. Lalu bagaimana kalau orang yang kalian sukai ternyata adalah seorang asexual?

.

.

.

Irina Jelavic mengintip dari balik pintu, sosok yang sedang duduk di tempatnya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Sudah lama dia mengincar orang itu, Karasuma Tadaomi, yang terkenal penyendiri, cuek, tidak berperasaan,kelewat tangguh, tapi bertanggung jawab dan sebenarnya sering menolong orang. Tapi ada 3 poin masalah berat lain untuknya selain kenyataan kalau kelas mereka berbeda.

Poin pertama, Karasuma ini orangnya kelewat gak peka.

Jika dilihat dari tampangnya yang memang tidak jelek (sangat sangat sangat terlalu keren kalau menurut Irina) sudah bisa diduga lumayan banyak gadis yang juga menyukainya. Tapi, sudah seperti itu dia tidak juga sadar kalau dirinya populer. Diberi surat malah dikira surat tantangan padahal pink-pink unyu, dipanggil ke halaman belakang malah dikira mau diajak berantem,dikasih hadiah dikira mau disuap... Terserah lo deh Karasuma. Akhirnya banyak yang menyerah, tapi Irina tidak gentar!

Poin kedua, Karasuma ini orangnya kaku, pake banget.

Saat Irina mengajaknya mengobrol atau bahkan menggoda-godanya, orang ini tetap saja mempelihatkan ekspresi datar atau malah memarahinya. Di percakapan pun dia hanya akan merespon singkat,jelas,padat persis kayak pasang iklan baris di koran, dibuat sesingkat mungkin biar gak makin mahal.

"Karasuma, langitnya cerah ya!"

"Hn."

"Karasuma, nilai ujianku bagus dong. Kamu iri,kan?"

"Oh."

"Karasuma, jalan-jalan yuk!"

"Balik sana, bel bunyi."

Memang pertanyaan agak gak mutu tapi kan balesnya jangan begitu juga.

Lalu poin ketiga dan poin terberat.

Karasuma ini orangnya asexual.

Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau romansa macam beginian, seolah dia tidak punya nafsu sama sekali. Pernah sesekali Irina menggodanya dengan membiarkan beberapa kancing atasnya terbuka tapi ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah. Kadang Irina juga memeluknya atau mungkin hanya lengannya, tapi dia langsung mengusirnya dengan alasan gerah. Harusnya kalau dia laki-laki normal dia sudah jatuh dengan taktik seperti ini, tapi apalah daya Karasuma ini ehem kurang normal.

Kenapa poin itu adalah poin terberat? Karena kalau dari awalnya dia memang sudah asexual mau se-frontal apapun perasaan kemungkinan besar gak akan digubris kan? Masih mendingan banget kalau perkataan kita itu masih mendapat respon daripada dicuekin sama sekali. Apa perasaan Irina sudah cukup kuat untuk meruntuhkan dinding asexual itu? Tapi, seorang Irina tidak akan menyerah!

Berikut beberapa tips dari Irina jika orang yang kau sukai adalah asexual :

1\. Sabarin

Irina rajin datang setiap hari ke kelas Karasuma untuk kepentingan pendekatan. Tadinya dia tidak diperdulikan sama sekali, tapi dari hari ke hari Karasuma mulai membalas sedikit ucapan-ucapannya.

Walau kadang cuma usiran, jawaban pendek,atau bahkan masih tidak diperdulikan sama sekali tetap sabarin dan terus berusaha.

2\. Sabarin aja

Akhirnya Irina berhasil mendapatkan nomor Karasuma, jangan tanya dia berhasil dapat darimana karena informan ini saaaaaaaangaaat rahasia. Untuk jaga-jaga dia sudah meng-copy nomor itu di berbagai tempat agar tidak kehilangan, jangan sampai karena terlalu senang dia sampai tidak sengaja menekan delete, naudzubillah jangan sampai. Berpikiran kalau langsung telpon itu kesannya terlalu mengganggu, Irina mulai dengan mengirimkannya pesan.

" _Hai, Karasuma! ;)))"_

 _5 menit kemudian_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Irina loh~"_

 _3 menit kemudian_

" _Irina.. Siapa?"_

" _Calon istrimu~"_

 _Seen._

" _Iya, iya, maaf bercanda :c Aku sering dateng ke kelasmu padahal Karasuma! X( Yang sering ngajakin kamu ngobrol."_

 _15 menit kemudian_

" _Oh. Dapat nomor ini darimana?"_

" _Rahasia dong ;)"_

" _Karasuma bales dong :( "_

" _Karasumaaaaa"_

 _3 jam kemudian_

" _Hapus nomorku dari hp mu."_

Walaupun balasannya kebangetan pendek dan kaku, dibalesnya lama dan nungguin sampai jamuran, tetap gak dikenal walaupun sering ketemu, kena eternal seenzone, atau bahkan disuruh HAPUS nomor yang sudah didapat susah payah juga sabarin aja.

3\. Terus sabarin aja

Pernah saat bertemu di lorong Karasuma melambaikan tangannya, Irina langsung senang bukan kepalang. Dia mulai salting, wajahnya memerah, ini Karasuma loh yang melambaikan tangan! Dengan pede-nya dia melambaikan tangan balik sambil berseri-seri.

"Karasu-"

Tapi orang itu malah lanjut berjalan melewati dirinya dan menuju laki-laki bersurai hitam yang sedang menyender di dinding.

"Hey, kembalikan uangku yang kau pinjam kemarin."

"Heeh, jangan pelitlah Karasuma… Cuma 2000 ikhlasin aja kali, amal."

"Ogah."

Lalu mereka jalan pergi berdua meninggalkan Irina yang tangannya mash terangkat karena melambaikan tangan tadi.

Walaupun dibikin geer dan dikasih harapan palsu yang bikin nyesek juga terus sabarin aja.

4\. TETAP TERUS sabarin aja

Sudah lama Irina tidak melihat Karasuma, dia dengar Karasuma sudah tidak masuk sekolah sejak seminggu lalu. Irina mulai khawatir, apa mungkin laki-laki pujaannya itu sakit? Atau mungkin diculik? Dilelang tante-tante? Astaga, Karasuma yang malang.

Cepat-cepat dia mengirimkan rentetan pesan, tapi di read pun tidak. Dia menelpon berkali-kali, tapi sama sekali tidak diangkat. Dia juga tidak tau alamatnya, entah kenapa orang-orang yang dia tanya hampir semua tidak tau dan sebagian lagi tidak mau memberitau karena takut sesuatu. Akhirnya Irina hanya bisa berdoa karena sangat khawatir.

Setelah 2 minggu, akhirnya Karasuma muncul di sekolah. Irina sangat lega, rasanya dia ingin menangis. Tapi, saat ditanya berkali-kali alasannya menghilang selama 2 minggu Karasuma sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab, Irina agak ngambek. Karasuma menghela napas lalu mengelus kepala Irina.

Irina mendadak pingsan.

Walaupun dia menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitauan sama sekali lalu muncul begitu saja tanpa memikirkan orang yang khawatir TETAP SABAR.

Tapi kalau dia minta maaf dan muuuuungkin mengelus kepala kalian karena merasa bersalah bisa jadi itu berkah langit.

Jadi, kesimpulan dari tips yang diberikan Irina dan fic ini adalah :

 **Sabarin aja.**

Menyukai orang yang asexual memang makan hati, tapi untuk tetap menyukainya sampai berhasil mengubah hatinya atau menyerah saja dan cari cinta yang baru adalah pilihan masing-masing.

Bisa saja terjadi keajaiban di masa yang akan datang.

Terima kasih telah menghabiskan waktu anda untuk membaca. Fic ini memang sia-sia tapi sabarin aja.

End

.

.

.

 **~Omake~**

"Irina… Kan?"

"Y-ya!"

"Mau nonton bioskop? Aku dapat bonus karcis tapi gak tau mau ajak siapa. Ah, kau mau? Kalau begitu kita ketemuan di stasiun akhir pekan nanti ya,daah."

Irina terpaku di tempat sambil menggenggam karcis yang diberikan Karasuma.

Tuhan, sekarang dia rasanya bisa mati bahagia.

* * *

Tapi serius walaupun waktu kalian habis di fic macem begini, sabarin aja :'D /DIBUANG

Thanks for reeaaading

Reviews are loved


End file.
